A dash of black pepper
by Red Batons
Summary: As the CEO of Stark industries and former assistant to Tony Stark Pepper thought she was pretty prepared for most things. But here comes this redhead and suddenly Pepper is stuck in a situation where she has to relearn what she thought she knew. T for language, but might change over time. (Part of the Never far from home universe and Heart of the cards collection.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my god after so long I am finally starting on this fanfic. I've wanted to do this one for MONTHS, and now finally it happened. Another very exciting thing about this one is that this fanfic will be my NaNoWriMo. Or I will try at least. If you guys don't know nano is, essentially it is "try to write 50 000 words in one month." Both my avengers fanfics are now 50k+ words but they've been worked on for months, so this is kinda a stretch. It's still fun to try, and I am excited to see where it leads. NFFH won't count in NaNo so somehow I need to get that one into the mix as fell. **

**This fanfic is part of the Never far from home universe and the Heart of the cards collection/series. So, stuff that wasn't explained it that one will most likely get explained in this one and vice versa. I am thinking around 3k words on each chapter. I'm not a hundred percent sure on that one but we'll see. If you haven't read NFFH home I would recommend, says the writer obviously, but it's also a nice read in between waiting for chapters on this one.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. I don't know how blackpepper fanfics even do but let's try shall we. Until the next author's note, make it a great week, and I write to you next time.**

**S-B**

* * *

Pepper's week wasn't going great, but honestly, it could have been a lot worse. As the CEO of Stark Industries and Tony's former assistant, she had seen worse. She had changed Tony's arc reactor, and yes that was hella lot worse.

She had just sat down behind her desk when she heard a soft knock on the door. She didn't need to ask who it was; she already knew. One "come in" later and Natalie Rushman peeked her head into the office. Natalie was one of the newer employees hired by Tony. Which, by the way, was completely done behind her back without even mentioning the idea to Pepper. And Pepper happened to be his boss, so yeah, would not recommend doing that on a daily basis.

She remembered very well how surprised she had been when Natalie had just shown up in Monaco. And, yes, she had been mad at first, very mad, but Natalie did a good job, even if the whole situation was a bit crazy from the start.

Natalie had made quite the impression from day one. Already at their first meeting, Natalie had shown how calm and down to earth she was. Not to mention how she had thrown Happy over her shoulder and locked him down on the ground in seconds. And Happy was maybe double her size. It was impressive, it really was.

Still, it was a lot of things Pepper didn't know about Natalie. She hadn't been there for the hiring so a lot of key information she would have liked to know Tony had just ignored. She didn't know her age, though she looked to be quite young, in her mid-twenties, maybe. If that was right she had a very impressive resume to say at least. Pepper didn't know where she was from either. Or really anything about her life outside of Stark industries and that was very minimal.

Natalie was a very beautiful woman no doubt. While Pepper hadn't mentioned it to anyone she was 90% sure of the reason Tony had hired her was to get into her pants. And Pepper wasn't going to disagree saying she wasn't a good-looking woman, but there was no valid reason to hire anyone just based on their looks.

If Pepper was going to describe Natalie she would use the word elegant. Natalie had beautiful long dark red hair paired with two incredibly green eyes. Her eyes were just so beautiful it was hard to process. She had beautifully defined curves, always dressing to emphasize this. Either dressed in a tight dress or a skirt or shirt hugging her body tightly.

Pepper got shaken out of her thoughts when Natalie harked softly.

"Miss. Potts. You called?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. I need you to look over this with me. I have been so stressed about this birthday party coming up and I just…" Pepper let out a small sigh and watched as Natalie made her way over to the desk leaning over Pepper's shoulder to look at the document, which Pepper swears is like a few thousand words long.

"Okay. This isn't too bad. I'll look at it and give you it when it's done. Maybe 3 minutes?" Natalie's fingers brush lightly over the paper before she flipped it over to the next page already browsing through it faster than Pepper could ever dream off.

"Actually, I need you to go through it with me." Pepper looked at the other girl and Natalie stopped and moved her eyes from the paper looking into hers. She tilted her head ever so slightly but only nodded before she picks up the document indicating to Pepper to follow her to the sitting area.

"Okay. What do you want me to do Ms. Potts?" Natalie looked at her as Pepper took her seat on the couch beside her, sinking into the soft cushion. She could very faintly smell Natalie's perfume. It reminded her of a flower, but she couldn't place which one.

"Just tell me what it says in a simpler way than what the paper tries to. My brain is too tired to process anything. It's so late." Natalie nodded slowly before she starts briefing thought the document again.

"It is a… pitch? A very badly written pitch from a tech company called Truvisory. They are asking for some financial support from Stark industries." Pepper lifts her head and watches as Natalie summaries the document with ease. It really does amaze Pepper how fast this young woman takes and processes information talking as she reads. Pepper swears she can see the gears in the girl's brain work as she works her way through the document.

"Ehrm, Pepper? Do you want me to continue? You have seemed to have fallen out? Are you okay?" Natalie looked up at her with two soft eyes. Pepper answers only by looking dumbly for one second before shaking her head.

"I am sorry Natalie. It's late and I have a lot on my mind. I'm just tired that's all." Natalie nodded slowly but Pepper can already tell she wasn't convinced.

"Maybe you should go home then, Pepper. It's already nine, you need some rest." Pepper yanked her head slightly. That was the first time Natalie had ever referred to her with her first name. Usually, Pepper would get mad at her employees if they use her first name as early on seeing is as unprofessional, but Natalie's soft and caring voice soon changes her mind.

"That does sound nice, but my work is not nearly done. You, on the other hand, are free to go. I am sorry I called you this late." Pepper stood up straightening her skirt looking at the smaller woman. Natalie only looks at her for a second before she shakes her head.

"Actually, my contract says to make both you and Stark's work and life as comfortable and easy as possible, so I can't leave before both of you have ended your day. And seeing Stark is not even at the office, but I am, my priority is on you." Natalie's voice is strict, but there was no sign of disrespect or rudeness, only pointing out what her job really entailed.

Pepper sigh in defeat. While she appreciated Natalie's help she didn't want to force her to stay at the office so long after work hours. Of course, Natalie's day didn't end when Pepper's did either. She then had to go to Tony's to act as his personal babysitter, because that was pretty much the assistant job. It sounded like a hell of a contract if she was being honest.

Silence falls over the room again. They don't bother to try to work on the document together, instead, Pepper leaves Natalie to look at it on her own while she walked back to her desk. Pepper loved her office. It was spacious. With a big panorama window behind her letting in all the sunshine into the office. It was just something about it sitting in such a big room knowing this was where all the power of one of the biggest companies in the world lied.

"Ms. Potts. I just finished reading through the document and Stark industries will have no interest in working with them. What I recommend is to decline the application and.- Pepper?" Pepper found herself yet again completely lost in her own head having no idea what the woman in front of her was talking about.

"I am so sorry Natalie." Pepper apologized for maybe the tenth time today.

"That's okay. What are you thinking about?" Natalie was now standing in front of her desk carefully potting down the document on the glass surface of her table.

"Just… Just Tony's birthday is coming up. I mean I am sure I don't have any reason to worry, but for some reason, I have this bad feeling about it all. You between the two of us, you probably have more intel than me. Has he said anything to you?" Natalie hummed softly before shaking her head.

"No. He hasn't. I didn't even know when his birthday was before a few days ago." Natalie looked at her with a straight face.

"May 29th"

"May 29th…Yes" Pepper laughed softly when her words matched Natalie's. Natalie looked at her with a small smile.

"At least it is Friday so if he is hungover I don't have to deal with him afterward," Pepper said with a soft tone carefully collecting her papers.

"Speak for yourself, Potts. My job is to take care of that guy." Natalie joked back. It was the first time Pepper had seen any of her real personality other than her professional personality traits. She liked it.

"Well, I am sure you'll do great, Natalie." Pepper watched as Natalie looked at her surprised reacting to Pepper using her first name. Her eyes were shining, and it almost looked like the girl as glowing from the praise.

"Maybe. But I'd rather spend my time with you than him." Natalie looked at her for a second before she turned around hiding her face from Pepper. For some reason, Pepper could feel her cheeks getting warm watching the smaller woman smiling at her with that very soft look in her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't complain. Your work here is really something else." Pepper said with a shaken voice still thrown off from Natalie's comment.

"Right, I was talking about work, yes." Natalie harked before straightening.

Pepper had no idea why but after that one evening everything around the office had changed. Natalie was, of course, jumping between the headquarters and Tony's house, but most of her time at the HQ was now spent in Pepper's office. Pepper swore Natalie was throwing her some looks once in a while, but she also might not be used to having other people in her office. The two of them had become a powerful duo, working in perfect sync. Because Pepper was so new to this CEO thing it was a lot of figure out, but Natalie was the perfect helping hand.

By the time Friday came around and it was Tony's birthday Pepper wasn't sure if she dreaded the party more, or she was more scared Natalie wouldn't be there for some reason. Of course, Natalie would be there. Why wouldn't she?! She was his assistant for crying out loud.

Natalie was the only person Pepper felt she knew. Which was kinda sad considering she was Tony's assistant. But most of the guests invited were just people Tony had either slept with or was eyeing out to do so.

Already just walking out of the car Pepper knew this wasn't the place she wanted to spend her Friday night at. It was people everywhere. People she had never seen before. Most of them seemed younger than her, all dressed in beautiful suits or fancy dresses where most of them were shorter than what should be legal to ever wear.

Pepper herself had spent hours debating what to wear and ended up with a black formal dress which seemed like a good choice at the time, but now she felt overdressed.

How was she supposed to find anyone in this mess of people? She had just walked down the hall towards the kitchen area when she heard two voices giggle. Two voices she was all too familiar with. She walked into the room just as Natalie lifted her hand which was encased in one of the Iron man's arms. She was dressed in a tight leopard printed dress which was so low-cut Pepper couldn't help but let her eyes linger over her chest for longer than necessary. Still, it was short lasted when Tony wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him making Pepper's heart race for some reason.

Pepper watched as Natalie took her aim before firing a blast right at the ice sculpture a few feet away blasting it to a million pieces making everyone jump followed by multiple gasps.

"Gosh, has a big punch doesn't it." She could hear Natalie say to Tony now standing face to face with him looking into his eyes in a way that made Peppers's stomach twist.

Tony must have spotted her because as she turns to leave Tony stops her yelling after her.

"Pep, come on, Hey! See both my girls are here. This is great." Both his girls? Both his girls?! Is that what he calls them? She doesn't know how to act; it is just so wrong on so many levels. Their short dialog feels so forced and all she wants to do now is curl up in a bed letting the darkness eat her.

All the previous moments with Natalie times Pepper though at least meant something was apparently gone. She felt as she was standing with Tony and his new girlfriend. And Natalie keeps staying by his side not even giving Pepper a hi as they stand there two feet apart. As if it wasn't bad enough already, another shot thought the heart is made as she makes a "we are attached" joke referring to the glove that's connected to his arc reactor when he tries to send her to put Peppers gift away. Was Natalie trying to make her mad? Because if was she is doing a great job.

Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, just when Pepper was just about to walk out of the house and just leave everyone and everything it got worse. A lot worse. It all happened so fast. First Tony was peeing in his suit, which was really disgusting by the way. And then he decided to act like an absolute child and fly around everywhere. And Pepper won't say that Rhodey stealing a suit was the best idea, but she could see where he was coming from. She really could.

It all just turned out to a shit fest. It honestly couldn't have gone any worse. The house got blown up into a million pieces and everyone got thrown out of the house and just left there. And Tony, gone. Nowhere to be found. And Pepper. She had no idea what to do.

Now Pepper was left with a situation she was pretty sure nobody could ever prepare for. What the hell do you do when the owner of the company you are CEO for disappears from the top of the earth? And he is not just the owner, he is a superhero who happens to be a media star and now everyone is going crazy. This was not a great start on her week that was for sure.

The first thing that happened when she walked into her office on Monday morning was three employees running through the door to consulting her about what to do about the media because everyone was going crazy. Could she blame them? Of course not, but god she wished they had just given her some time to collect herself. Her butt hadn't even touched the chair before the was drowning in questions.

Pepper fast got reminded how much she treasured having a helping had like Natalie, and just as fast she remembered she was supposed to be mad that her. But even if she was supposed to be mad at her she had no idea where Natalie even was. Like really. Just as Tony had disappeared Natalie had so too. Yes, the first days Pepper hadn't actively tried to contact her, but by Wednesday she had called the girl multiple times and no answer.

With no real help from anyone else, Pepper ended up spending long nights at the office. It was hundreds of emails to respond to and the work was piling up giving her no choice.

The only light source in the room was Pepper's screen. She hadn't noticed it was already 11 pm and she was guessing everyone else had already turned in for the night. At least she hoped so.

She had just finished packing her bag when she heard a small exhale behind her. A shiver went down her spine making her freeze. Come on Pepper. It's okay, nobody I here. And nobody is sneaking up on you calm down. You're in a building made by Stark. It's probably one of the safest buildings in the world. Calm down.

Forcing her to collect herself she slowly turned around only to let out a loud scream when she noticed Natalie standing behind her a couple of feet away. First, she saw her green intense eyes. Then her messy hair. And then an open cut on her collarbone. The white shirt strained by the blood. A small smile formed on the other woman's mouth.

Holy shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YES I KNOW I AM SO SLOW. This chapter was finished like a week ago but I worked 5 days this week two days were 16 hours days. Awful to say at least. And then I was at a Christmas party with work and now I'm sick. And guess what. I am working the next 6 days (two 16 hours days again) and then the next week 5 days again. So yeah not a great amount of time to write and do other things. **

**So, I made a new cover for the fanfic. I kinda like it, kinda don't. Felt a bit rushed but. I like the idea. The composition seems a bit off so I might change it. And yes, I know Nat does not have blond hair in this part of the timeline but it's easier to recognize her with the blond I think bc it's so iconic at this point. Also, yes, I do make all the covers myself. I draw or Photoshop them. **

**Anyways, thank you to the people who follow and favorites. I am trying to switch between Never far from home and this one. What I am seeing is that I write a lot faster on NFFH. I feel more comfortable with that one compared to this one. But I kinda always did feel very at home with that fanfiction very early on.**

**If you have something you want to see happen in this one in the future, do not hesitate to write to me. I would love to talk to you guy! Until the next note, make it a great week and talk to you in the next chapter. **

_**(later me popping in) As I am reading through NFFH I am realizing the next chapters are going to be such a challenge to write. If you guys don't know already never far from home is in the same universe so what I have already written there needs to match with this story as well at the MCU timeline (more or less) it's just really complicated.**_

**Until the next note, make it a great week and I'll talk to you soon.**

**S-B**

* * *

"Oh my god, Natalie what happened?!" Pepper dropped her bags to the floor and moved over to the smaller woman.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." Natalie piped out letting Pepper examine the outside of her body. She looked more or less fine, not of course counting the fact that she had blood socked in her shirt.

"Natalie, what happened. Are you hurt? Who did this to you? Do I need to call the police or something because I swear if any of my employees laid their hands on you I will-"

"Pepper!" Natalie cut her off looking at her with a calm look in her eyes.

"I'm fine. None of your employees did anything, and I promise, I am fine. You don't have to call the police. Though a first aid kit would be nice." Natalie said with a soft reassuring voice. Pepper only nodded biting her lip, before she walked over to the far side of the room and grabbed a small first aid kit Tony had given her a few years back.

She watched Natalie slowly take off her shirt and reviling a long cut just below her collarbone. Pepper didn't mean to, but she couldn't help herself when she let her eyes wander down Natalie's body. Of course, she already knew Natalie was a very beautiful woman with beautiful curves, but she was also surprisingly toned. What Pepper also noticed was her scars. She had small scars all over her abdomen and one big rather disgusting scar just left on her stomach.

Natalie spent a few minutes cleaning the cut before she taped a bandage padded thing on over the cut.

"You sure you don't need stitches? It doesn't look very nice." Pepper said with a concerned voice watching Natalie slowly slip on her shirt again.

"Yes, I am. It's not very deep and will heal within a few days. It's fine Pepper." Pepper could only nod watching the woman close up the first aid kit before looking at her again.

"Do you have any work left? Or are you all done?" Natalie didn't wait for her to answer and walked over to the monitor scanning over whatever Pepper had been looking at. The woman fished a USB from her pocket, putting it into the pc before clicking on something.

Pepper had honestly no idea what the woman was doing, it was all happening so fast and her brain was still trying to shake out the pictures in her head of Natalie's scars, and every fantasy of how she had possibly gotten all of them. None of them were very pleasing.

"I'll look at it overnight, okay? And then we can talk about it tomorrow?" Natalie had straightened up and was looking at her with two thoughtful eyes.

"Um, yeah sure," Pepper said with a heavy breath before coughing. "I mean yes. That sounds like an excellent idea, Natalie. I will see you tomorrow." As the two of them left the building together Pepper yet again caught herself looking at Natalie more than needed. Following her every step and movement. _You are a mess Pepper, you really are. _

Of course, it only really went downhill from there. Natalie and Pepper spent more and more time together. Tony was god knows where. Like really, he had been gone for over a week and for some reason, Pepper didn't really miss him. Natalie was a lot more helpful than he would have been. And of course, since they didn't know where he was Natalie had naturally turned into Pepper's assistant instead of his. She had already been very helpful, but now she didn't have to divide her time between the two of them only focusing on Pepper.

The two of them spent most of the day walking in between the two offices with various documents and files they needed the other one to look at.

"Hey, Natalie?" Pepper peeked her head into her new assistant's office Monday the next week. It was already 10 pm and she hadn't seen or heard from Natalie in a few hours. Natalie was sitting behind her desk spinning a pen in her left hand while listening to somebody talking in her handsfree earpiece. She smiled softly at Pepper when she entered the room and Pepper took a seat on the opposing side waiting for Natalie to finishes her conversation.

"Yes… No, I get it, but Tony had every right to take a break...- Yes but just because he isn't here right now does not mean he won't be the day need him…Yes, he will. But… Yes… Okay… Thank you." Natasha let out a sigh tapping on the side of her earpiece before taking it out.

"Can't say I was planning on spending the night here but works piles up I guess." Natalie said handing her a document. Pepper looked at the document and immediately recognizing Natalie's perfect cursive handwriting.

"Well, you don't have to. I am sure we will figure out something." Pepper answered opening her binder to put in Natalie's document.

"Pepper. It's nobody here that can work remotely as fast as me, and this needs to be done. And I already missed the weekend, so I need to catch up. Stark industries need to catch up." She had a point. Just like earlier last week, Natalie had disappeared without a trace late Friday. It felt odd that she just disappeared, but Pepper couldn't really force her to do anything she didn't want to do. While her contract said she was supposed to available at all times, Pepper didn't want to act like an absolute asshole taking advantage of her contract.

"Well, I don't like the idea of my employees spending the night at the office alone." Pepper scolded lightly looking at Natalie with a sharp look.

"Don't you do it quite often?" Natalie challenged looking at her with a smug smile.

"Well yes, but I am the boss so," Pepper said with a grin. Natalie smiled softly at her before nodding.

"Very well. But really, Pepper, I need to get through this. And one night won't hurt anybody." Natalie said before looking at her with a soft smile. Pepper nodded before putting down her bag and turning around.

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked as she watched Pepper walk towards the door.

"Getting coffee. I am guessing it will be quite a long night."

Pepper was laughing loudly with Natalie giggling beside her. Pepper was wrapped in a blanket and holding a warm cup of tea. Natalie was on her third cup of coffee for the night and had a blanket resting over her legs. Between them on the couch, they had a half-eaten pizza and a bowl of chips. Pepper had spent countless of nights at the office after being CEO, but none of them included eating pizza on one of the very expensive couches in the office.

Natalie smiled at Pepper with a soft smile before moving the food jumping closer to her.

"As much as I would love to laugh the whole night, we also need to look at this," Natalie said trying to kill her laughing voice. She handed Pepper her computer and Pepper could already feel herself rolling her eyes. It was a full document with so, so much information she just did not want to read.

"Well, way to kill the mood." Pepper said between her teeth taking the Pc from the other woman.

"Believe me I hate it just as much as you." Pepper turned to her right to look at her only to realize Natalie's face was only inches from her face. Her eyes were shining, and she smiled in the softest kindest way. Pepper felt her eyes slowly move down to her lips and her stomach twisted.

The moment got ruined when a sharp sound from Natalie's phone burst into the room. Natalie hurried looking away from her, grabbing her phone. Pepper watched her throw one look at the display, eyebrow moving ever so slightly before saying.

"Hello. This is, Natalie." Pepper looked at her as she harked softly in front of her name. The woman wrinkled her forehead as she listened to the other voice. Her kind eyes turned serious and cold and so did her voice. It was a complete one-eighty from how she had acted just three sounds ago.

"I really don't think… No Fu- Nicholas… I need to… I'm working." Pepper could see some frustration fill in Natalie's eyes as the conversation kept going.

"No, I know. I am… I am I was there… You… like yesterday… I was yesterday. You can't possibly mean I… But… Yes…- fortable with everything, I am. I just… Fine." Natalie ended the conversation before throwing her phone across the room. Impressively it landed on the other couch on the other side of the room. Natalie let her head fall down on Pepper's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Do I want to know?" Pepper asked carefully pretending she was still reading form Natalie's computer

"No. Believe me you don't." Natalie only answering.

After a moment of silence, Natalie said.

"Do you want to take the next weekend off?" Natalie moved her from Pepper's shoulder and turned to her looking at her with a serious look. Pepper answered with looking at her surprised. She had no idea where this was coming from.

"I feel like you deserve it. We deserve it. I need a break and so do you. I think it's good for us." Natalie added like she was really trying to sell herself. She almost sounded a little… desperate…

"I don't know Natalie. We have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, but we also need some room to breathe. I'll clear up everything." Pepper didn't have any room to protest. Natalie was already changing and moving her whole schedule and two minutes later she turned the screen and showed her.

"From Friday 2 pm to Monday at 9 am you are officially out of work." Pepper looked at her unsure but nodded. Why not. If Natalie said they could to it regardless, she trusted her.

Her green eyes seemed a bit shinier at one point. And some worry and stress almost seemed to be surfacing. Emotions Pepper hadn't seen in Natalie before. It was concerning. But while this was something Pepper noticed; Natalie made sure it wasn't something she was going to wear for very long. Soon the stress seemed to die down and she calmed down.

Still, something had changed after the phone conversation. The stress and worry were gone in an instant, instead, Natalie seemed more annoyed and mad. But even with a lot of emotions, she seemed to be able to control it fairly well and still cracked a few jokes and paid attention to Pepper when she talked. She leaned on her resting her head on her shoulder whenever they were reading the same document, and at one point she even played with Pepper's hair.

If you weren't counting the fact that the woman had thrown her phone across the room, Pepper had to admit this felt like something more personal than just a meeting between a boss and her assistant. Was this something that meant anything? Was it a hint? What was she doing? Why were they all of a sudden all cuddled up on the couch? Yes, they were working, sorta, but this really didn't feel like work. At one point it even felt like Natalie was flirting with her. Pepper didn't know what was going on, but it felt nice. Safe and nice.

Pepper let out a soft yawn looking through… something… She didn't really know what she was looking at anymore.

"You tired?" Natalie said with a soft voice. Pepper nodded looking at her with two tired eyes. Natalie looked at her back before leaning back into the corner of the couch dragging Pepper onto her lap. She let out a small yelp when she felt Natalie's strong arms around her. The other woman picked the document out of her hand and let it fall to the floor.

"Sleep." Natalie simply said wrapping her arms around Pepper and tucking her under the blanket.

"But…" Pepper tried to protest. Natalie didn't even let her turn around, holding her in place.

"It's 5 am Pepper. And I'm not going to let you go 24 hours without sleep. Know we're cutting it pretty close with 23. but I can at least try." Natalie said with a soft, but strict voice. Pepper only nodded and let out a soft sigh.

Pepper didn't know when she fell asleep. She didn't really know how long she was asleep for either, but when she woke up the blinds in her office were down. Pepper was still wrapped in the blanket, and the first thing she noticed was how empty it felt. Natalie, who she had used as her pillow, and whom she was cuddled up to, was now missing. The other woman had cleaned up the food and placed all the stray documents piled and sorted on her desk together with her laptop.

Pepper let out a soft groan as she reached out after her phone. The screen said 10 am so she had slept for five hours. That was something at least.

After five minutes of just lying there, she decided to move. She slipped out of the couch and folded the blanket neatly before walking over to her desk. On top of her computer was a note. It was only one person that had such neat handwriting.

_Pepper, I hope you slept well. I put the remains of our dinner in the fridge in the kitchen and will be in my office or the forum if you need anything. – Nat. _

Nat, she repeated, letting the nickname roll on her tongue. She liked it.

What Natalie had left behind was a crap tone of work, she didn't recognize at first glance. Had the woman really done that much while she was sleeping? She scanned through some of the documents, trying to not look at each one for too long. Most of it was familiar, a few were new. She probably should look at it with Natalie since she was the one making it in the first place.

Pepper brought the files with her before she walked over to one of the walls and pushed the button on the wall letting the blinds up and the sunshine light up the room. After a fast look in the mirror, brushing her hair and making she looked more or less okay, she decided she was ready to face the rest of the office. Everyone was already running around in the hallways, but none of them seemed to pay more (or less) attention to her than any other day. Everything seemed more or less normal.

Pepper soon found out Natasha wasn't in her office meaning she was in what they called the forum. An open space where the employees were free to sit in a more everyday, living room, setting with multiple couches and TVs. It even had a small fridge with variants or mineral water.

She could hear Natalie just around the corner and started to talk just as she realized Natalie was talking to somebody as well.

"Natalie will you come to my office for a second I need to talk-"

"[..]ura, calm down. I'll be home in a few days. I'm forcing Pepper to take a weekend off and so will I. You can scold me as much as you'd like then. Okay?"

Pepper turned the corner and watched Natalie on the phone locking her eyes with the other woman. The woman was talking softly into the phone with a voice Pepper rarely heard from her. She looked at Pepper before saying.

"What?" Pepper looked at her stunned for a second. Natalie didn't sound rude, like at all, but it turned a lot more professional the second she turned to her, and Pepper was not lying when she said she thought they were kinda past that.

"I… I just need you to look at a few things… In my office" Pepper stuttered lifting her file in her hand.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment, Ms. Potts." Pepper almost dropped her jaw when Natalie used her surname. It was no need for that? She had dragged her onto the couch yesterday, cuddling with her until she fell asleep. Surely that had to mean something?

She looked at Natalie who was turning her attention back to the phone and her voice softened again.

"I'll talk to you later. See you on Friday, Laura. Love you" It was like Pepper could hear her heart shatter. She had no reason to do so. They weren't dating. Yesterday had clearly meant nothing to Natalie so it shouldn't have meant anything for her either. But it did. And it really stung.

Sometimes life sucks, and that was just what was happening right now, just a bad period in her life, right. At least that was what she tried to tell herself as Natalie kept staying her close assistant. Even when she tried Pepper wasn't able to push the woman away. Partly because maybe she had a small crush on her. Maybe because she liked spending her time with her. But mainly because without her she would've been an absolute disaster.

Natalie soon went back to her soft caring self around Pepper, and it was driving her crazy. She was making sure she was eating thought the day and was always there to help even if she didn't ask. It was really only when others were around she turned more formal again, using her surname and taking a step back. Pepper wanted to pretend that was what had happened on the phone as well. Only Natalie pretending to keep a professional relationship with her boss like the should've. But Pepper wasn't dumb. She had seen her. How her eyes were shining when she talked to her. How soft and caring her voice was. How she giggled and how happy she was. She had even called whatever place she was talking about home. HOME. Clearly, that was where she belonged.


End file.
